Her Worst Nightmare
by ghulah
Summary: What if someone else had been dreaming at the end of Out of My Mind?


(Working) Title: Her Worst Nightmare

Author: ghulah

Disclaimer:  This story is based on the t.v. show Buffy The Vampire Slayer created by Joss Weadon and owned by UPN (among others).  I don't own anything except the actual writing.  No infringement intended.

Rating: R (for Adult situations, language, and violence)

Spoilers: Everything up to Out of My Mind for this chapter, possibly the rest of Season 5 for the chapters following.

Summary: What if someone else had been dreaming at the end of Out of My Mind?

Feedback: Appreciated!  I'll only continue if people say they want me to do so.  So, if you want more, just email me (ghulah314@aol.com) or review.

Notes: This is in response to a challenge I found one day, can't remember where.  Anyway, I started it and wrote a couple chapters to get into the swing of Buffy-fic.  I know that Buffy probably wouldn't fall for Spike at the beginning of Season 5 (if she did, what would season 6 be for?), but that's why it's called a challenge, I guess.  So here is the challenge I found….

Requirements: what if in season 5 instead of Spike realizing he had feelings for Buffy, Buffy realized that she had feelings for Spike and had to pursue him. She should also do some of the same things he did, like hanging around outside his crypt, making up fake monsters so they could go on a "date", and stealing some of his clothes.

There you have it.  Without further ado…..

----------------------------------

          The door to Spike's crypt had been kicked open dozens of times; him in a drunken rage, demons coming after him, and sometimes the slayer out for some dust—or blood, depending on how honest she was with herself.  Never once had it been kicked open with as much ferocity as it was this night.  It was nearly enough power to completely disconnect it from the doorframe.  The small blond that had caused the crash stormed in, stake poised and ready.  Spike jumped from his position in front of the television and took a couple steps back when he realized who it was.  "Shoulda known it's you. Been nearly six hours."

          Buffy cut him off.  "Would've been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess."  His mess that had almost gotten her killed.  That had almost killed her and Riley.  Can't forget about Riley.

          "My mess? I just borrowed the doc.  The mess was yours, Slayer."  He smirked at her. "Yours and the boy's."  She walked closer to him, the distance between them now only two feet.  He didn't move, he didn't even flinch.

          "I'm done."  She sighed and took a step toward him.  Do it, Buffy. "You're a killer and I should've done this years ago."  She raised the stake so it was aligned with his heart.  One swing and it would be lodged into his chest.  One swing and he would be dust, out of her life.  No more games of who is going to kill whom.  No more 'I'm gonna kill you slayer,' followed by 'no, Spike, I'm gonna kill you.' 

          "You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it."  He didn't back down from the wood in her hand, didn't even think of flinching, in fact.

          His words threw her off guard.  Her mouth fell open for the briefest of moments, and then she regained her composure and confidence.  Raising the stake higher she questioned him.  "What?"  Why am I asking questions when I should be staking him?

          Spike cut into her thoughts, "End my torment -- seeing you every day, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me out of a world that's got you in it."  His eyes were ablaze, challenging her.  He raised his voice.  "Kill me!"

          What?  He's telling me what to do?  I came here to kill him, not to put him out of his misery.  I came here to put me out of my misery.  Now he's here with his--

Spike ripped his shirt open.

--gorgeous muscles—no, he's here with his cocky attitude, telling me that I should kill him.  I won't give him the pleasure.  Jerk.  I'll kill him because I want to kill him.

          Buffy pushed the stake against his chest.  The look in his eye made her hesitate, and she suddenly knew she couldn't kill him.  It wouldn't end what she was feeling.  It wouldn't end anything.  She paused and said his name.  What is going on with me, she questioned herself silently.

          She dropped the stake and threw him with all her strength to the other end of the crypt.  He hit the concrete with a thud.  She stalked over to him and it took him a second to regain his senses due in part to confusion and in part to the fall.  When Buffy got close enough to him he swung his leg out and swept her feet out from under her.

          "Damn."  She fell to the floor and watched him scramble to his feet.  She got on her hands and knees, ready to get up, but paused.  He was walking to the other end of the crypt cautiously, without turning his back on her.  She looked up at him like a predator looks at prey.  Her head was down turned but her eyes held his gaze.  Making sure he heard and understood her whisper.  "Evil."  With the one word said she jumped up and lunged at him, throwing him off balance and onto the floor with a loud thump. She landed on top of him and he was greeted with an evil smile.

          "You win, Slayer."  He held up his hands in resignation, knowing the chip in his head wouldn't allow him to hurt her.  Not wanting to get frustrated when he tired to fight back and got a bigger headache than he could stand.  A headache on top of whatever pain she had planned for him.

          "No," Buffy straddled his hips and punched him in the nose, hard.  "I'm not done yet."  She was calling the shots here, not some chipped vampire that couldn't even fight back.  He was just giving in, and chip or no chip he was going to fight her until she felt better or killed him.  How dare he think he had the right to dismiss her?  She had come here to kill him, and if she couldn't do that without it seeming like his idea, she was going to play with him.  

          She rocked her hips once, pretending to be situating herself when she knew full well what was pressing against her inner thighs.  The cylinder got harder, a signal to her to lean down to whisper seductively in his ear.  She rocked her hips against his and pressed her chest to his muscles.  His nice sexy muscles, she noted.  Buffy leaned down to his ear and lingered for just a second.  He was tense below her body, afraid to move.  Breathlessly she whispered into his ear.  "I'm not through playing."  With the last word he regained his motor functions and rolled her over so he was on top.

           "Bloody Bi—" Buffy broke off his words by lifting her lips to meet his.  It was a hard kiss, demanding with no sweetness or love.  Her right hand went to the back of his neck and held him down tightly.  Her left hand grabbed his shoulder nails digging into his flesh.  After a moment he violently pulled back, staring at her with disbelief.  

"Buffy?"  He searched her eyes.  The desire was there, mirroring his own.  This wasn't just a game.  He kissed her back and she responded desperately.  

          Her hands came up to grab onto his back, digging her nails into his flesh.  "God, Spike."  Kisses were raining onto her neck; he wanted to taste every bit of her.  She wanted him to take her so badly.  He was on his back now, with her on top of him.  Kissing down his throat as both pairs of hands pulled at the clothing between them, she managed half-moan, half-whisper "Spike, I want you so bad."

          A strangled sob escaping her lips, Buffy bolted upright in bed.  Her bed.  Her Spikeless, dorm room bed. Panting and sweating she remembered her dream in one flash.  Her last six words came back to her.  Horror flashed across her face, "Oh, God no!"  She clutched the sheet up to her chest, as if it would protect her from her memories.  "Please, no."

----------------------------------

There you have it.  Should I continue, or just stop now while I'm ahead?  Write me a note and tell me what you think.  Later- ghulah


End file.
